One traditional method for making presentations to relatively small groups, such as in an educational or training environment, includes the use of an overhead projector and view foils or transparencies. According to this familiar method, the presenter has a series of view foils that are manually placed on, and then removed from, an overhead projector in a predetermined order. While blank view foils are sometimes inserted to allow the presenter to dynamically present material during the presentation, the presenter is unlikely to annotate a previously prepared view foil as such an annotation would likely ruin the foil for future use.
Recent advances in automation have addressed some of the shortcomings of this traditional presentation method. In one instance, a computer's video output can now be connected to a projector so that a computer generated slide show can be shown on a screen; sometimes with animation. However, this introduction of automation does not change the limited and static nature of the presentation materials and methods.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a dynamic presentation system and method that allows a presenter to effectively and dynamically present material that can easily be modified and augmented according to each environment in which the presentation is made.